Bloody Memories
by Drakii
Summary: John Rozz navigates through the desert while re-visiting his memories. - Notes : Everyone's a anthro furry ( This was a design by one of my friends in his stories, that relate to mine ) Every Chaper will be about 1,000 words long ( Look I can't write long chapters but I try to make up for that by being descriptive ) Each Chapter takes 1 week ( I am not a powerhouse )


_"The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed." - Eminem._

An oasis can be seen. Surrounded by broken machines, shrapnel, and dust. The earth long has been dried up and far from sustaining life, yet oddly bugs seem to roam the land. The air echoes screams of agony from past residents of the area.

In the distance, gunfire can be heard as a shadowy figure jumps from tree to tree evading the incoming bullets. His name is Johnathan Roztt, he refers to himself as "John Rozz". John hastily leaps across what it seems like endless amount of branches until his final leap caused him to dive out of the whole oasis itself. As he lands on both legs, partially crippling himself in his right leg, he sprints away from the vehicles that rips through the dense shrubbery. Steering them are raiders, nomads and rogue's who are compared to condors and vulture who search the land for scrap metal. They drift their cars into a screeching halt in front of John, who staggers and falls backwards. John has no weapons or armor, except for a pair of goggles he has for bright days like this. John swallows a hard lump of air and slowly stands up and raises his hands, knowing his death is near. The raiders raise their weapons, aim, and fire. Each cylindrical bolt approach him in slow motion and John's vision faded to his past.

Jonathan had a decent childhood. His family had average wealth, just below middle-class. His mother Marian Roztt was a secretary for a post-office, and his father Jebediah Rozzt was a engineer and scientist for a military guerrilla group known as Red Fang. His adoptive brother Marvin Roztt is a frail, weak, intelligent bird-boy who had a knack for machinery. He and his family lived in the good part of the worst city in the land. Kobblerock was it's name, a city located near marshes, forest, and a vast desert. It has been known for more deaths than war. The reason be it is because Kobblerock's government had completely crashed during the great Dust War in 1965, which had lasted 40 years. After the war ended, the government had recovered very little, and thus evil reigned over justice. Every day the news had at least 1 or 2 stories about a stabbing or murder. The city gained the nickname "Steel Blade Saloon" because of those constant reports. It had gotten so bad to the point of the corruption of the police force. The police are no stranger to stabbings, receiving and giving. At that point the streets were pure chaos.

Then Red Fang put a stop to it. By turning the government into a Dictator-like hive mind. This wasn't so bad at first. Red Fang was a well-known and respected military group in the Dust War, aiding the town in supplies and medical attention. After the war ended it's power freak attitude never seemed to fade away. When it applied force to the city, it became somewhat peaceful. Every person who stabbed seemed to vanish overnight when a case rises up, even the police officers seemed to disappear. Kobblerock's population numbers grew smaller by the month. Eventually halving in just 2 years. Kobblerock's citizens were amazed about how the number of cases simply hindered to one to two in a week. Kobblerock was flourishing in the late winters, finally free of all murders. Spring came and drastic changes occurred. The mild dictatorship it had turned into a full-blown stratocracy movement. Cititzens locked in their houses while soldiers filled the streets, few of them actually looked normal. The new soldiers looked like freaks of nature, oozing slime out of every orifice, donned with robotic limbs and pacemakers and a lower metal jaw. These new soldiers marched in perfect symmetry as if they were being brain-washed. The Roztt's were no exception to this, being locked in their homes while the ground rumbled with earthquakes from the continuous marching. The cautious parents locked John and Marvin in The Cell, to protect them to what's to come.

The Cell was a 10x10 ft titanium box laced with StressRods, a popular fortifying material designed to absorb momentum and concussive damage to harden the rods. John sits with a shivering Marvin against the wall as they hear screaming and explosions up above. The sound of metal clashing gives the idea someone, or something, was fighting. As the sounds from the war lengthened to days, John and Marvin's physique changed dramatically. John's scales were flaky and peeling, some discolored. Marvin's body had missing feathers, and a crack can be seen on his beak. His glasses were broken and was severely blind. They went on like this for days until the noises died down. They both stood up, confused and head to the iron door. John thought to himself that the door should be still locked. As Marvin heads to the door his vision worsened and his eyes shut as he fell to the floor passed out. Marvin's body leaned against the door, and multiple creaks can be heard. Marvin's body seemed to lean closer and closer to the ground as the door gave in to the pressure. Marvin's head woke up as soon as his head landed on the cold metal door.

"Well I guess that answers the question." John said. John walked out of the door and into his destroyed home, a sore Marvin following behind him, rubbing the back of his head. As they step out into the great outdoors, they could not believe what they saw. The whole town had crumbled into ruins, smoke and fire everywhere with corpses riddled about on the ground. They looked for their parents yet they had no luck. Marvin started to weep into his arms crying out for his parents. John wallked over to Marvin and sat down with him, crying with him too. At this point, they both realize that they will die together in this hellish land.


End file.
